


A fun little ‘game’

by Hungryforthegays



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Baldi is a gamer, I wanna be tracer, Insert Tik Tok gamer jokes, M/M, Praise Kink, Princi is a horny bastard, Sex while playing a game, actually I want to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungryforthegays/pseuds/Hungryforthegays
Summary: Baldi, math teacher by day, avid gamer by night. On this particular day, he was rather focused on certain level, and was determined to complete it. But Princi has a little game of his own he’d like to play.





	A fun little ‘game’

**Author's Note:**

> *insert joke about how my grades suck, but I’m at least not failing math...hopefully*

“Fuck me, this level is pretty difficult already!”

 

Baldi watched the screen, an extremely focused expression on his face. He quickly did a combo, killing several enemies around him and stunning the rest. He takes advantage of the stun and quickly takes them down, and quickly sprints down to the next area. He knew a boss battle was coming soon, but not before a dungeon full of puzzles and traps, so he made sure he was fully prepared.

 

He couldn’t help wonder what his students would think if they learned that their math teacher loved to play video games in his spare time.

 

Their minds would probably explode almost immediately.

 

He perked up when he heard Princi walk into the room, and plopped down on the couch next to him. Baldi glanced over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek “hey Princi” he greeted sweetly, before turning his attention back to the game. “Hey love~” Princi whispered and scooted closer, wrapped his arms around Baldi’s waist, and pulled him onto his lap. Baldi took no notice to this, nor to when Princi slide one of his hands up Baldis very-oversized shirt, the other rubbing against his thigh. Baldi  _ did  _ notice (but hardly) that Princi was beginning to nip at his neck. But he continued to focus on the game, and was diligently dodging traps.

 

Baldi simply leaned his head back, and once again pecked Princi’s cheek. He only really acknowledged the fact that Princi was giving him affection, but was completely unaware of the sexual implications behind it. He knew that this area had no enemies, only traps and puzzles, so he needed to pay attention as to not fuck up and go the last checkpoint. But he was very appreciative that Princi was being so affectionate, and he at least was going to  _ try  _ returning it, but he couldn’t afford to stop until he got to the next checkpoint.

 

Princi frowned when he realized Baldi was hardly noticing his advances, so he promptly rubbed Baldis dick through his boxers.  _ That  _ got his attention, and he let out a gasp, almost falling right into a pit of spikes he was about to jump over. Princi couldn’t help but smirk devilishly, finally getting the reaction he wanted. Baldi quickly stepped away from the pit, and glanced over at Princi, finally getting the hint of what Princi wanted. Baldi put on a playful smile “okay, you’ve got my attention-“ Princi looked up hopefully “-but I want to finish this level first, if you don’t mind, and I’ll be quick about it!”. Princi stifled the strong urge to groan, he knew that it would be more than just  _ this _ level, and he knew that once he was done, it would be late by then and Baldi would be tired, and he didn’t want to be a dick and persist about asking for sex. 

 

Suddenly, Princi got a brilliant idea. But he had to wait until Baldi left the dungeon, went into the area right before the boss battle, and then he would hatch his plan. So he simply nodded and watched silently as Baldi went through the level, his pants seeming to only grow tighter as his anticipation grew. When Baldi entered the next stage, he began his plan.

 

“Hey sweetie, I want to play a game” Princi said suddenly, catching Baldi off guard due to the fact he had been absolutely silent for the rest of the duration of the dungeon level. He glanced back at Princi “oh, do you want to play multiplayer?” Baldi asked innocently, and looked mildly surprised when Princi shook his head. “No, I want to play a  _ different  _ kind of game~” Princi placed his head on Baldi’s shoulder, before sliding his hands back up Baldi’s shirt. Baldi smiled, thinking that Princi was just joking “ _ ohh _ ~ what you want to play?” Princi knew Baldi was joking, but still jumped at the chance. He slipped his hand under Baldi’s boxers, gently wrapped his fingers around Baldis dick, and teasing grazed his fingers against it.

 

“Oh! P-Pr _ inci~ Ohfuckthatfeltgood~ _ ” Baldi moaned, before quickly looking back at the screen and spammed the attack button. He almost got killed by a nearby monster, and was far too enveloped in the soft pleasure that all he could do was just spam the keys. Princi held back a chuckle, his plan was working perfectly. Baldi glanced back again, his cheeks now painted a soft shade of red. Baldi finally realized Princi was more than just being a bit flirty, he was in a ‘mood’. 

 

Princi smiled smugly when Baldi bit his lip, his pale cheeks now painted a soft shade of pink, and his sea green met Princi’s black-void ones. Baldi let out a soft laugh, more breathy than anything, and leaned back into Princi. “Okay, okay, I get it.” Baldi said softly, pausing the game he was playing “I’ll pause this and-“

 

“No need to, I have a certain ‘game’ in mind to play, and you playing this is a key factor to what I want to do~”

 

Baldi cocked his head, his eyes darted from the paused-game screen, back to Princi’s knowing grin, completely confused. Baldi opened his mouth to ask what the hell Princi’s ‘game’ was, but shut his mouth when he realized that he’d rather not waste time and just let Princi do his thing. So, he turned back to the screen and unpaused the game. Baldi began to get back into the rhythm, and resumed the level as normal. 

 

As Baldi came across another pack of enemies, Princi’s hands began to trail up and down Baldis inner thighs, slowly caressing up towards his crotch, before rubbing back down. Baldi bit down on his lip again, he loved, yet hated, how slow Princi was being, teasing him even when he was already horny. But Baldi knew that this was just as excruciating for Princi, but that he could handle it because he knew it would all pay off.

 

Baldi continued to walk through the dungeon, when he was ambushed by a surprise mini boss. Baldi quickly began to dodge the sudden attacks, and then trying desperately to focus even though Princi had begun to palm his dick through his boxers. Baldi felt his breath hitch, before letting out a soft moan. Princi smiled, leaning over to Baldi’s neck, before gently nipping Baldi’s earlobe. “God, I love it when you moan~” he whispered into Baldi’s ear, sending shivers down his spine “ _ but I love making you scream my name even more~”  _

 

Baldi wasn’t sure if he could kill this mini boss, much less get through the rest of this level, with Princi teasing him so much! How could Baldi manage to even  _ focus _ now that Princi was talking dirty, something that was an instant turn-on for him, and practically made him melt in Princi’s hands. Baldi was getting distracted, and he almost walked straight into a insta-kill attack, but he quickly dodged it. Fuck, he needed to at least  _ try _ to focus, he was  _ so close  _ to finishing this level, and the challenge of getting through filled him with determination.

 

Princi couldn’t help but notice that Baldi had once again jumped into focus, swiftly dodging attacks and doing some combos as well. He paused his teasing, kinda impressed about how good Baldi was at this game. The mini boss soon went down after a good ass-kicking from Baldi, and Baldi had a big smile on his face, practically glowing with pride. Princi smiled, before beginning to kiss Baldi’s neck affectionately. “Good job, you did so well, I couldn’t have ever done that,” Princi praised, causing Baldi to smile even wider “I should reward you for such a good job~”

 

Princi’s hand slipped under Baldi’s boxers, and gently rubbed the head of Baldi’s penis. Baldi’s eyes went unfocused, and he moaned something that became so slurred that Princi couldn’t understand what he said. He continued to rub the head softly, before beginning to jack him off. Baldi felt drool run down his chin, before shaking his head. He needed to focus, he had to get through the rest of the level, no matter how much pleasure he was in. Baldi tightened the grip on his controller, and continued forward.

 

Baldi was trying so hard to focus as he killed several more enemies, all the while moaning with pleasure as Princi continued to jack him off. Suddenly, Princi pulled his hand out from Baldi’s boxer, before pressing two fingers against Baldis lips. Baldi immediately opened his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the fingers that entered. Thankfully, that wasn’t really distracting, and he could now rush over to the area right before the boss battle. But, he knew what was coming, and he wasn’t sure it he could handle it. 

 

As Baldi entered the next room, Princi slipped Baldi’s boxers off, and Baldi felt a finger against his entrance. Baldi glanced back at Princi quickly, and opened his mouth. “Be slow, p-please”.

 

Princi nodded, before slowly entering one finger. Baldi tensed up for a second, before attempting to relax. He spread his legs out wider, and he had picked his controller back up and continued forward. Princi continued to slowly edge himself in, making sure to listen for any sounds of discomfort, pain, or moan. Baldi felt his muscles relax, and the pleasure was finally starting to kick in. Baldi moaned softly, and Princi began to thrust in and out. Baldi moaned and panted as Princi got faster and faster, and Baldi noticed that it was getting increasingly difficult to pay attention to the combos he was meant to be doing. “P-Princi~ oh fuck~” Baldi moaned, then he felt another finger join the first.

 

Baldi quickly did a pretty complex combo, instantly killing all the enemies around him. He did this just in time, because a second after that, Princi thrusted his fingers in  _ deep  _ and began to scissor, causing Baldi to let out a loud “ah!~”

 

Baldi looked around, scanning the area to see if there were any more enemies in the area. Baldi saw that there was none, and let out a sigh of relief. “F-fu-uck, The-the b-boss battle i-is in the n-n-next r-room~” Baldi managed to say, then it dawned on him what Princi was going to do, and he felt absolutely sure that it would be  _ impossible  _ for him to manage  _ that. _

 

But, even though he had no confidence that he could, he moved forward. As he entered the room and the boss theme played, Princi slightly pulled down his boxers, exposing his hard cock to the cold air. Baldi felt Princi shift behind him, and, while the cutscene was playing, used one hand to help position himself. He felt Princi’s dick against his entrance, and push in slowly. Baldi’s hand returned back to his controller, since both Princi’s hands were slowly edging him down. When Princi heard Baldi let out soft whimper, he leaned over, and begin to place soft kisses on Baldi’s neck, murmuring praises. Baldi smiled and continued to lower himself down, before Princi was fully inside.

 

Baldi turned back to the screen just when the cutscene ended, he took in a deep breath, and began the level.

 

Princi began to softly thrust in, and Baldi knew that this was going to be hard. Every time he thought he could snap fully into focus, one more good thrust practically clouded his vision up entirely. Baldi was moaning constantly, and thrusting his hips down involuntarily. He was trying so hard to focus, but thankfully was at least managing to dodge the attacks. He was still somehow able to land several good hits, and the boss’s health was rather low. 

 

Honestly, Baldi was mainly fueled by Princi’s praises, and he was appreciative to the fact Princi was being rather slow, well, slow _ er _ than normal, he was still being rather fast. Baldi was a moaning mess, his body was drenched in sweat, and he hadn’t been so focused on something since the finals in college. Baldi was gripping the controller so tightly, he was surprised that it didn’t just snap in half in his hands. 

 

Suddenly, he saw was his chance, and he fucking took it. Baldi swiftly did a combo, killing the boss with a flash of white. 

 

Baldi and Princi froze, before Baldi dropped the controller on the floor, spun around, and faced Princi, his eyes clouded with so much lust, he looked like an animal in heat.

 

“You better fuck me as hard as you can after  _ that _ ” Baldi said in between gasps for air “ _ or so help me god _ ”

 

Baldi was swiftly pinned down, and he noticed that Princi was breathing just as hard as he was. Baldi realized that it must’ve taken a fuck ton of self control just holding himself back from fucking him and just to tease him, he was probably just as horny as Baldi.

 

“You didn’t need to ask~”

 

Princi thrusted in  _ hard _ , and  _ fast.  _ Baldi began to moan loudly, almost screaming Princi’s name as he was being pounded into. Baldi wrapped his arms around Princi, and began to claw at his back. He threw his head back, his body rocketing with pleasure. “ _ Fuck yes!~ pound into me!”  _  Baldi said, his eyes unfocused and his tongue hanging out from his mouth “ _ I don’t care how much of a whore I sound like! Make me your little slut!~” _

 

Princi was in heaven, and hearing his oh-so innocent Baldi talk so dirty was only making it better. Princi began to speak as well “god, you feel  _ so good~”  _ Princi adjusted his position, and one of his hands cupped Baldis cheek “ _ god, you did so well playing that game, you’re such a good boy~”  _ he praised, knowing full well that Baldi had a praise kink, even when Baldi himself didn’t know. Baldi smiled and pulled Princi into a passionate kiss.

 

As their tongues danced together, Princi had begun to speed up his thrusts, and, if possible, pounded in even harder. He wanted to hit Baldi’s prostate, as he was started to come to his edge. Baldi suddenly let out a loud gasp “ _ OH FUCK YES!~ HIT ME RIGHT THERE!~”  _ Baldi practically screamed out. Baldi’s eyes were unfocused and crossed, he tongue hung loosely from his mouth, which was a shaky smile. 

 

Princi knew he had hit Baldi’s prostate, due to how loud he had gotten. Princi had gotten used to the sudden scream when he did that. But he had always wondered why he did that, and he felt like it had something to due with the fact he was easily stimulated, but he’d have to ask Baldi about that another day. Right now, he was going to make sure that Baldi legs would be trembling for the rest of the week.

 

Princi positioned himself just right, and proceeded to slam into Baldi. Baldi was practically screaming now, and he dug his nails into the couch cushions underneath him. “ _ Yes!~ Fuck me right there!~”  _ Baldis voice was beginning to become hoarse “ _ oh fuck!~ I think-I think I’m gonna cum!~”.  _ Princi grinned, breathing heavily “ _ f-fuck, me t-too”  _ Princi groaned, and leaned down to kiss Baldi. Baldi moaned into his mouth, his nails digging even deeper into Princi’s back, something he didn’t even care about right now, he’d deal with it tomorrow.

 

Baldi pulled back suddenly, his face a fury of red.

 

“ _ Fuck! I’m-I’m cumming!~” _

 

And he did, spraying his seed across his chest. Princi soon followed, and Baldi felt the warm liquid fill him up, and when Princi’s pulled out, a bit even leaked out.

 

Baldi and Princi practically collapsed onto each other, both gasping for breath and drenched in sweat. Baldi, even though he was out of breath, had the biggest grin on his face. “Holy shit, that was….that was-that was fucking amazing!” Baldi laughed, turning over to face Princi “but yeah, I’m not walking anytime soon!”. Princi chuckled softly, before noticing that fact that they were both rather...sweaty.

 

“Yeah, but I think that we’re gonna need a bath” Princi said, getting up from the couch and stretching. Baldi let out a groan “but I’m tired and my legs are in no way going to support me, can’t we do this tomorrow?”

 

“Not if I have anything to say about it”

 

Princi promptly picked Baldi up, smiling smugly at him. Baldi let out a huff.

 

“Okay, you win this time!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all agree that Baldi has a praise kink, I mean, look at him! That boy definitely loves being praised for anything and everything!
> 
> Also, no, the game he’s playing isn’t based of anything. But you can insert a game in there if you want, or better, make up your own! Anyway, thanks for reading this fic I made instead of enjoying a lovely day outside!


End file.
